


fire drill

by daisy (Lea12)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detention, F/M, I like their pairing, they're pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy
Summary: He scowls at Mr. Arryn and Mr. Arryn sends him a warning glare."I'm at least here, aren't I?" He says, throwing his bag harshly on the desk and it makes her jump a little. He scowls at her, then and she looks away, covering her face with her hair and tries to focus back on her drawings, but he's making too much noise for her to lose herself.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Kudos: 21





	fire drill

**Author's Note:**

> Will you pretty please fill out these forms? It's fanfic/ship stuff, writing block stuff, some other things... Pretty please? Please? I'll be incredibly thankful.
> 
> https://forms.gle/JxVmkji4ZkujBA5S8

Shireen has never been in detention for all of her years in school, and now when she's finishing, she lands in one in her senior year. It's not that she's mad, she did something bad and she should be in detention (she should be expelled, technically speaking).

She comes in, offering Mr. Arryn a soft smile and he gives her one back. She sits down, opening her notebook and loses herself in her art.

A harsh closing of the door snaps her out of her daydreaming and she looks to see one of the freshmen, since she doesn't remember her, although he doesn't look like what you'd expect a freshman to look like.

  
  


He scowls at Mr. Arryn and Mr. Arryn sends him a warning glare.

"I'm at least here, aren't I?" He says, throwing his bag harshly on the desk and it makes her jump a little. He scowls at her, then and she looks away, covering her face with her hair and tries to focus back on her drawings, but he's making too much noise for her to lose herself.

  
  


Mr. Arryn lets them go earlier and he picks up his things faster than he came in and walks out without saying anything. She thanks Mr. Arryn and walks away, softly.

  
  


She finds him standing outside, on the parking lot, smoking, looking... wild, lost... hot (she blushes at her thoughts).

He gives her a scowl when she offers him a soft smile. She takes a few steps back and his laugh is mean, wild, hard.

She is looking at him, smoking, and he turns around, scowling at her again.

"What?" He says, angry.

"Smoking.... It's bad for you." She says, it's all she can say, really and he laughs, this one less mean.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Uhm... Do you need a ride?" She offers, unsure why.

"Seriously?" He asks, looking at her like she's crazy or messing with him.

"Yes."

"No." He mocks her and she looks away, again, trying to hide her face.

"I brought a knife to school. What are _you_ doing in detention?" He asks, after a beat of silence.

"Nothing that severe." She says and bites her lip and he hums an okay.

Another beat of silence, another cigarette smoked and she says, softly, she isn't sure if he heard her.

"Fire alarm." He looks at her. "I was the one who pulled it."

"Holy shit. That was _you_? Do you have any idea how much shit I got from everyone? Some girl pulls it so she doesn't have to write an exam she didn't study for and I get all the blame. Holy _shit_."

"I didn't... I didn't do it because of _that_."

"No, sure. You did a legendary thing for the fuck of it. I mean, it was perfect, I almost shit my pants when I saw the smoke. How did you do it?"

"I'm good at Chemistry."

"Of course you are." He says. "You know that graffiti in the gym. I made that."

"It's a cool graffiti, I like the-"

"You are seriously going to do an analysis of my graffiti technique?"

" _No_." It makes him laugh, an almost sincere laugh, she thinks.


End file.
